Those not so bad rainy days
by jewels369
Summary: Just a small (nalu) oneshot. Lucy is having a bad day, can ANYONE cheer her up?


**A/N: This is my first story that I wrote for a deviantart contest, so it was kinda random. Feel free to let me know how it is! ^u^ I don't own anything. **

Lucy POV:

_'Why must lady luck hate me today?' _I thought sadly, mentally crying at my bad luck. A deep, depressed sigh escaped from my slightly chapped lips, as I carried my few belongings to the bus stop. Hearing a soft grumble, I look down at my stomach, blushing slightly. _'Shush stomach, I know your hungry. But you'll just have to wait.' _I thought despondently. Looking up again, I sigh in relief as I see the bench, and the bus sign. Plumping down on the empty bench, I lean back and smile slightly, happy to get a chance to sit. Looking up into the sky, I suddenly notice how dark the clouds were.

_'Is it going to storm? I don't remember the forecast saying anything about it going to rain..' _I thought. Shaking my head softly, I turn my gaze to the pavement before me, letting out a small huff.

"It better not rain." As if god himself was spiting me (which he probably was), a sudden grumble of thunder echoed around me, and I could already feel the rain drops quickly falling.

"Mother fu-" I got cut off as another bang of thunder echoed around. Suddenly, the rain came down a bit harder, causing me to bite my cheek in heavy irritation.

"Uuuugh, why me?! I don't even have a damn umbrella!" a groan escaped from me again. "My life sucks." I whined, standing and pushing my luggage under the bench, and looking around for a place to duck under. Unfortunately, there were no buildings, or shelters in sight, causing me to groan again. So, deciding that if fate had already screwed with me, I'm not getting any relief soon, I sat back down on the bench, hugging my knees to keep me warm.

I stayed like that for a few minutes, watching as the rain grew, and the thunder came closer, before a strange, yet familiar urge rose deep within me. I sniffled slightly, then growled, wiping my dry eyes fiercely, determined not to cry out here. A small hiccup escaped my tense throat, and I just plopped my head on my knees, knowing that I wasn't going to keep my incoming 'cry fest' concealed for long.

_'F*ck it, its not like anyone's going to be out here. And I doubt that they will see me crying anyways. The tears will just look like rain.' _My body decided to act on it's own, seeing how I gave up trying to hold back the flood of emotions, and tears started flowing. I maintained my small whimpers and hiccups to a whisper, but I didn't bother stopping the tears. I hugged my knees tighter, and felt the cold rain as it hit my back, soaking my navy shirt as it did so.

Suddenly, the rain stopped hitting me, and I heard the sounds of water bouncing off of plastic. Befuddled, I look to my left, only to see a pair of dark jean-clad legs standing next to me. Surprised, I quickly look upwards, only to get captured in a pair of beautiful, and innocent dark brown eyes. The man, looked to be about my age, with (strangely enough) _**pink**_ hair that was spiked. A curious frown was on his face, and in his hand was a red umbrella, being held above the both of us.

"Miss? What are you doing out here in the rain? Don't 'ya know you'll get sick like this?" He asked, his voice sending small shivers of pleasure through my spine. Shaking my head, I look up, and reply simply:

"I'm waiting for the bus."

"In the rain?" He asked, disbelievingly. I only nod once in reply.

"Then why were you crying?" Shocked, I gaze up at him with wide eyes for only a second, before scowling, and standing up, glaring up at him. (I only reached his nose)

"Hey now, buddy, I was **not** crying!"

"Yes you were." he stated matter of factly.

"No, I wasn't." I say, scoffing, and looking away.

"You were. Your eyes are pink, and you have tear-tracks on your cheeks." The man declared, softly touching my cheek, wiping the tear-track gently. Stunned and embarrassed, I jump away, looking back at him in shock. I knew my face was probably bright red, but I was stunned at why he would bother to point it out, and keep pestering me.

The strange man chuckled silently, a small -almost unnoticeable blush on his face.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel." He said, a happy smile on his face. Trying to tone my blush down a bit, I reply-

"L-Lucy Heartfilla." _'Curse you stutter!' _I inwardly shout. Natsu's smile only seemed to grow bigger, when suddenly, he linked arms with mine, and started to walk away.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Let me go!" I shout looking back at the vacant bench seat.

"We are going to this café in town. Ever heard of Fairy tail? Its very nice there, and they have their own hotel! We'll just chill there until the storm calms down!" Natsu declared happily, causing another small blush to appear on my face.

_'Maybe today.. isn't such a bad day.. after all..' _I thought, a small smile appearing on my face.


End file.
